digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantasmagoric Sakkakumon
(En:) |written by=(En:) Michael Sorich |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) October 27, 2002 (En:) Feburary 18, 2003 |continuity= }} Sakkakumon makes his final assault against the Warriors, using the data he had absorbed from their fights within him to duplicate and deflect all of their attacks. Summary Zoe, Tommy, J.P., and Takuya, along with , , and the newly hatched all celebrate 's defeat, but Takuya begins to worry about Koji. The group decides to go look for him, but the plan comes to a stop when Sakkakumon is revealed to be very much alive. Not only that, he's also copied all the attacks that the DigiDestined used while trapped inside his spheres and can use them against him. Everyone spirit evolves to prepare for combat, but Sakkakumon is able to return their attacks at double power. Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. all slide evolve to their beast spirits and they decide to attack all at once to keep Sakkakumon from reacting in time. Their plan fails and Sakkakumon returns their attacks. Demoralized, J.P. suggests falling back and, knowing that losing faith will result in defeat, Takuya agrees. Zoe, J.P. and Tommy slide evolve to their human spirits and retreat, but Sakkakumon collapses into a ball and attempts to run them down. They are chased into a cave and follow a narrow tunnel until they reach a cavern. Once there, Sakkakumon stops glowing, engulfing the children in darkness and causing them fear. In their fear and confusion, they attempt to attack Sakkakumon, but end up hurting one another instead. They begin to bicker and grow angry and jealous until Takuya stops them, telling them to use their ability as digimon to track Sakkakumon. Confidence regained, they attack Sakkakumon all at once until Takuya realizes that Sakkakumon has never attacked from the center orb. While the others distract Sakkakumon, Aldamon attacks the center orb and defeats Sakkakumon, purifying and destroying him. Outside of the cavern, the group resumes the task of finding Koji, while , seeing his best warrior defeated, decides to dissolve "the seal". Featured Characters (1) * (1) * (1) |c6= * (16) * (18) |c7= * (28) * (29) |c8= * (20) |c9= *' ' (1) *' ' (9) * (10) * (12) * (13) * (13) * (13) * (17) * (19) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (24) * (25) * (26) * (27) }} Digivolutions Quotes Patamon: "Papa-mom!" Bokomon: "Isn't that adorable? My baby thinks of me as both both his papa and mama!" :—Bokomon's got this single-parenting thing down. "You planned this from the beginning! So that's why we had to put up with the stench of fighting inside of you! You were using us!" :—'Takuya' puts two and two together "We are not humans now! We are Digimon. Our senses are sharper in our Digimon forms. You have to trust the Digimon inside of you." :—'Takuya' instructs the others on what he learned trying to rescue them. Other Notes , "a pocket full of spears." *Also in the dub, when Sakkakumon taunts the heroes about their own attacks destroying them, he finishes, somewhat appropriately, with a typically Shakespearean quote, "Oh, what fools these mortals be!" This same line comes from the play A Midsummer Night's Dream. |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Angst vor der Dunkelheit